


The White Wolf

by mandynightfury



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Poetry, Spirit Guide Aniu, Wolf Spirit Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Aniu's vigil as a guide.





	The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one.

****

**The White Wolf**

The snow falls in crystal flakes,

In a land full of frozen lakes,

Pure white fur from head to tail,

Not even hail will stop her from following the trail,

Fangs of ivory white ,

glisten in the pale moonlight,

Paws are silent so she goes unheard,

It seems as if no other creature dares mutter a word,

Her eyes of yellow amber gleaming in the night,

Her gaze so piercing it could make any man back down from a fight,

She must arrive at her destination not tomorrow but tonight

For the moon is in the perfect spot tonight

She approaches a silver rock glinting in the moonlight

For now the moon is at the perfect height

She approaches the stone which is cold as steel

But this will not affect its appeal

She sits and looks at the sky

Not a single bird has flown by

Her silhouette encased with pale light

As if it was a spirit, what an unearthly sight

She mutters a quiet growl

Then releases a magnificent howl

A song that entrances all who are near

A song that stays with you forever once you hear

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know.


End file.
